


ENTRE LÍNEAS

by StoriesAndMagic



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesAndMagic/pseuds/StoriesAndMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un tímido bibliotecario y un estudiante universitario con las ideas muy claras cruzan sus caminos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ENTRE LÍNEAS

Era el primer empleo remunerado de Jensen tras terminar la carrera y las prácticas. Ser el encargado del archivo y de la biblioteca en la facultad de historia no era algo banal, era su sueño hecho realidad. Había crecido entre libros, entre palabras y líneas. Había estudiado para seguir en ese mundo de negro sobre blanco, de olores agradables y tactos suaves. Ahora el esfuerzo daba sus frutos.  
Llevaba ya cuatro meses moviéndose por entre estanterías repletas de libros, habitaciones oscuras repletas de los más valiosos tesoros de papel y sentado frente a la pantalla de un ordenador introduciendo códigos y datos. El curso había empezado hacía un par de meses y ya los estudiantes frecuentaban su biblioteca. Porqué ya podía llamarla suya.  
Cuando tenía ratos libres, le gustaba observarlos. Era un buen observador que se fijaba en los detalles, por eso había escogido el oficio al que se dedicaba. Sabía diferenciar por su comportamiento al estudiante que simplemente iba a pasar el tiempo porqué sus padres le habían pagado la carrera y le obligaban a asistir a clase, del que realmente se interesaba por los estudios y de aquel que amaba lo que hacía. De entre esos últimos, había localizado a uno que le fascinaba. Siempre iba pulcramente vestido: pantalones de pana, botas de ante, camisas o jerseys de cuello alto bajo chalecos de punto, pero esa pulcritud contrastaba con su cabello castaño demasiado largo. Aunque Jensen reconocía que le quedaba bien y le daba la imagen del perfecto estudiante. Se pasaba horas después de las clases buscando documentación, tomando apuntes en su portátil o escribiendo en una libreta que luego guardaba en su enorme cartera. Sabía bien lo que necesitaba e iba a por ello, nunca se había acercado a Jensen para pedirle algo.  
Aquella tarde, el encargado se quedó petrificado en su silla cuando levantó la vista de su ordenador para ver a quién pertenecía aquella voz grave que le hablaba. Se colocó bien las gafas para disimular su nerviosismo por tener frente a su mesa al estudiante del pelo largo y los ojos de gato.  
\- Me pregunto si hay algún códice medieval en alguna parte de esta biblioteca. Estoy haciendo una tesis sobre los templarios en América y me vendría muy bien.  
\- Me temo que no puedo ayudarte. – le contestó con voz temblorosa – Todo lo que hay sobre templarios es lo que puedes encontrar en los libros.  
Visto de cerca, era todavía más imponente, con esos casi dos metros de altura y esa sonrisa perfecta que dibujaba hoyuelos en su rostro.   
\- De acuerdo. Gracias. – Jensen estaba seguro que lo estaba mirando más tiempo de lo estrictamente necesario, que no se lo estaba imaginando. – Si necesito algo más, te consultaré.  
\- Aquí estoy para eso. – Jensen tuvo ganas de que la tierra lo tragase en cuanto hubo dicho esas palabras. El estudiante permaneció un rato más frente a él, sin moverse ni hablar. Jensen se quitó las gafas, se las limpio con un pañuelo que sacó del bolsillo de su americana y le sonrió levemente. Finalmente, el chico se alejó y el bibliotecario pudo soltar el aire que estaba reteniendo en sus pulmones.

……………………………

Jared estaba en el último año de carrera, se había especializado en estudios medievales y estaba decidido a escribir su tesis sobre los misteriosos caballeros templarios. La biblioteca solía ser su refugio tras las clases. No le apetecía salir con sus compañeros ni encerrarse en su apartamento, prefería dedicarse al estudio y trabajar en la tesis. El primer día que entró en la gran sala, se dio cuenta que la señora Morrison ya no estaba tras su mesa, seguramente se había jubilado ya. En su lugar había un hombre joven, vestido con traje oscuro, camisa blanca y corbata a rayas. Llevaba gafas de pasta negras, el pelo rubio oscuro excesivamente corto, como un marine, y parecía una maldita estrella de Hollywood. Jared no recordaba haber visto un hombre tan guapo en su vida. ¿Qué demonios hacía en ese sitio? Sintió la tentación de preguntarle si era el substituto de la anterior bibliotecaria, pero era obvio, así que se abstuvo.  
No sólo el placer del trabajo lo llevaba cada tarde a la biblioteca. Era agradable levantar la vista de lo que escribía y contemplar aquella divinidad que, por alguna razón, había ido a caer en la facultad de historia. Jared sentía cada vez más deseos de hablar con él así que decidió acercarse para hacerle alguna pregunta estúpida. La breve conversación no podía haber ido peor, pero fue suficiente para que Jared descubriera los verdes ojos del hombre, para que se deleitara en su belleza, para que calculara que no debía tener más de 30 años y para que comprobara que no llevaba anillo de casado.  
Lo cierto era que ya hacía muchos meses que no se acostaba con nadie y se moría de las ganas, pero no encontraba al indicado. Sus compañeros le aburrían, intentar seducir a alguno de los profesores no era muy ético que digamos y pasaba mucho de meterse en algún club para liarse con el primero que le gustase. De pronto, el bibliotecario había sido como una bendición, una señal. Era un reto sin duda puesto que no sabía siquiera su nombre, pero a Jared le gustaban los retos. No temía arriesgarse. Lo había hecho al marcharse de casa de sus padres para estudiar historia, su padre siempre quiso que fuera un contable como él, pero Jared quería su propia vida no una imitación. Gracias a ser un estudiante excelente, había ganado beca tras beca y había conseguido llegar dónde estaba. Había dejado de lado las relaciones personales, no el sexo, pero tampoco había encontrado a nadie de quién enamorarse así que no le preocupaba. Un polvo de vez en cuando y nada más. Hasta que se cansó de ello y pasó a su mano e imaginación para satisfacerse. Pero su encuentro con el encargado de la biblioteca lo cambiaba todo. Iba a esperar un tiempo y finalmente se lanzaría. Lo único que podía pasar era que lo rechazara o que lo denunciara por acoso sexual, pero estaba dispuesto a todo. 

………………………

Habían pasado unos días tras el encuentro, si se podía llamar así, y el estudiante no había vuelto a acercarse a su mesa si bien no faltaba ninguna tarde. Se las pasaba leyendo y tomando notas, de vez en cuando ojeando libros, pero nada más. Jensen seguía con su observación y no podía evitar fijarse en cómo se movía, en lo bien que le sentaba esa ropa que llevaba, en cómo le caían los mechones del cabello sobre el rostro cuando anotaba algo en la libreta. No podía tampoco dejar de pensar que probablemente bajo esa pana y ese punto había un cuerpo esculpido como el de un dios griego.  
Aquella tarde de viernes salió un momento a buscarse un café a la máquina del pasillo. Cuando entró en la sala de nuevo, vio al estudiante frente a su mesa. Estuvo a punto de derramar el líquido caliente sobre su traje pero pudo evitarlo a tiempo. Caminó despacio, pasó por delante del chico rozándolo levemente y se sentó en su puesto.  
\- ¿Deseas algo? – le preguntó y seguidamente sorbió un poco de café sin importarle quemarse la lengua.  
\- Me llamo Jared y me gustaría saber cómo te llamas tú.  
Jensen lo miró y parpadeó varias veces como no entendiendo lo que le decía.   
\- ¿Perdón?  
\- Mira – el chico se agachó hacia él y bajó la voz, como para contarle un secreto – quiero proponerte algo. Ya sé que te va a sonar raro, pero ¿qué tal si nos vamos a tomar algo en cuanto termines de aquí?   
Jensen seguía parpadeando.  
\- ¿Y luego vamos a mi apartamento, tu apartamento o un motel para estas cosas, dónde prefieras, para conocernos un poco mejor? Ya me entiendes.   
Movió las cejas sugestivamente y sonrió. Jensen dejó el vaso de plástico sobre la mesa. Tenía que pellizcarse porqué estaba seguro que soñaba, aquello no podía ser real.  
\- Entenderé que me rechaces, incluso que me denuncies, ni siquiera sé si eres gay o si tienes pareja, pero tenía que proponértelo.  
¿Le estaba pidiendo una cita para…..tener sexo con él? Jensen casi no recordaba que era eso. Había tenido novios que siempre acababan por dejarlo para casarse con mujeres y vivir la vida fácil, las heridas seguían abiertas. El sexo había dejado de interesarle o cualquier relación personal. Se había encerrado en su trabajo y en sí mismo, no necesitaba más complicaciones.  
\- Si me dices que no, no volveré a molestarte más. No volveré por aquí, puedo ir a la biblioteca de la ciudad para seguir con mi investigación.  
Jensen había puesto sus manos sobre su regazo, se las frotaba nerviosamente, le sudaban. El chico, Jared, le gustaba, no podía evitar admitirlo. En otro tiempo, se hubiera sentido el hombre más afortunado del mundo porqué un muchacho como aquel le hubiera propuesto lo que le estaba proponiendo, pero ahora, con todo lo que había vivido, no estaba seguro. Si aceptaba, sabía que acabaría enamorándose y si lo rechazaba, lo perdería. Dejar escapar una oportunidad así era una locura. Estaba acostumbrado al dolor: el dolor de enamorarse y no ser correspondido era soportable, el dolor de perder al objeto de su deseo, no lo era tanto.  
\- Me llamo Jensen. – dijo finalmente.  
Jared sonrió con amplitud y le tendió la mano. Jensen miró a su alrededor por si alguien se acercaba, cuando no divisó a nadie, le dijo:  
\- Espérame a que termine el turno. Iremos a mi apartamento.  
Jared simplemente asintió y regresó a su sitio. Jensen tragó saliva mientras intentaba procesar lo que estaba sucediendo y lo que acababa de hacer. Continuó con su trabajo tratando de no mirar demasiado a Jared porqué sabía que acabaría desconcentrándose.

…………………………………

Decidieron coger el coche de Jensen para ir directos al apartamento aunque pararon antes en un supermercado para comprar unas cervezas y algo de aperitivo. Jensen se excusó un momento y entró en la sección de parafarmacia para coger una caja de preservativos y una botella de lubricante. Hacía tanto tiempo que no mantenía relaciones sexuales que no tenía nada de eso en casa. Mientras esperaba en la caja para pagar, seguía sin poder creer lo que iba a hacer. Era como si se estuviera viendo en una película y ese no fuera realmente él. Lo metió todo en una bolsa y regresó a su coche. Condujo despacio hasta su apartamento, casi como no deseando llegar. Intercambiaron algunas palabras durante el trayecto pero nada de importancia. Jensen estaba asustado, muy asustado. Ni siquiera sabía si podría llegar a quitarse la ropa delante de Jared, pero al menos pasaría una velada con él.  
Llegaron por fin y entraron cargados con la compra y sus respectivas carteras. El apartamento de Jensen no era muy grande pero estaba decorado con gusto, relucientemente limpio y perfectamente ordenado, exactamente cómo Jared se había imaginado.  
Se sentaron el en amplio sofá con una cerveza cada uno.  
\- Así que estás en el último año de carrera ¿no? – pregunto torpemente Jensen.  
Jared no dijo nada. Clavó sus ojos de gato en los verdes del bibliotecario y acercó las manos a las gafas para quitárselas. Jensen dejó de respirar.  
\- Eres jodidamente guapo.   
\- Tú también. – tartamudeó el bibliotecario.  
Jared acortó con sus labios la distancia que había a los labios de Jensen, los rozó primero y luego los apretó. Jensen los abrió instintivamente permitiendo que la lengua del chico entrara en su boca y buscara la suya. No recordaba lo que era un beso, no recordaba el cosquilleo que comenzaba en la nuca y bajaba hasta su entrepierna cada vez que la lengua de la otra persona se enredaba con la suya. No recordaba cómo empezaban a estrechársele los pantalones justamente en las ingles. Jared sabía delicioso y su cabello despedía un olor como de vainilla. Con cierta duda metió sus dedos entre esos mechones castaños. El beso se hacía más y más profundo y Jensen sentía que iba a explotar. Jared notó que se tensaba demasiado y apartó su boca de los suculentos labios del bibliotecario.  
\- Iré más despacio o esto acabará antes de empezar.  
Tras decir esto, fue directo a su cuello para lamerlo y mordisquearlo. Jensen dejó escapar un suspiro demasiado exagerado. Estaba mojando los calzoncillos como un adolescente, la vergüenza lo invadía.  
Jared le acariciaba la bragueta. Abrió la cremallera, metió la mano y le sacó el pene erecto. El glande enrojecido goteaba. Se arrodilló, Jensen supo lo que pretendía hacer y trató de detenerlo pero Jared sacudió la cabeza y le dijo: “relájate”. Primero, lamió las gotas de pre-semen del glande y luego se lo introdujo en la boca con mucho cuidado. Jensen se acomodó en el sofá y cerró los ojos. Estaba en el cielo. El chico sabía perfectamente lo que hacía: enroscaba la lengua en el glande, lamía la vena que atraviesa el miembro, lo introducía hasta su garganta y lo iba sacando despacio lubricándolo con saliva. Tras unos pocos minutos de aquella dulce tortura, Jensen notó cómo sus testículos se contraían, cómo su pene se hinchaba aun más si cabía y cómo el orgasmo lo atravesaba. Se corrió en la boca de Jared que se lo tragó todo como si de un profesional se tratara.  
Cuando ambos se hubieron recuperado, Jared le quitó la ropa y luego se quitó la suya. Jensen no podía apenas moverse, simplemente se dejaba hacer temeroso de que en algún momento fuera a despertar del sueño.  
\- ¿Qué tal si vamos a tu habitación? ¿Tienes algún aceite de masaje?  
Jensen lo miró con los ojos entreabiertos, todavía con las sensaciones post-orgásmicas.   
\- En la bolsa de la compra. – respondió.  
Jared sacó el lubricante y los preservativos. Contempló la botella de Cherry Play y decidió que serviría.  
Lo que vino a continuación era mucho más de lo que Jensen podía imaginarse, mucho más de lo que jamás nadie había hecho por él. Un muchacho, un extraño, un estudiante que no conocía de nada le estaba mostrando el paraíso. Le había ordenado que se tumbara en la cama, se había llenado las manos con lubricante y, arrodillado junto al él, le estaba masajeando el cuerpo entero. Había empezado por los hombros, tratando de eliminar toda la tensión acumulada allí, luego los pectorales con especial atención a los pezones. Jensen gemía pues eran una parte muy sensible. Los abdominales y el bajo vientre. Con las yemas de los dedos dibujaba pequeños círculos alrededor de su pubis. Evidentemente, su pene estaba de nuevo en erección como el mástil de un barco. Por último, los muslos y el resto de las piernas. Jensen observaba los brazos musculosos trabajar sobre él, esos pectorales bien esculpidos decorados con negro vello. Su piel tenía un hermoso color dorado que contrastaba con la blancura de la suya.  
Tras el masaje, se tumbó sobre él, cubriéndolo al completo. Volvieron a besarse mientras se frotaban con suaves movimientos. Jensen quería decirle tantas cosas, pero era incapaz de emitir palabras coherentes. El olor a vainilla de Jared mezclado con el olor a cerezas del lubricante le estaba embotando la mente.  
El chico se separó de él para coger un preservativo y colocárselo. Se puso más Cherry Play en la mano y le masajeó el pene ligeramente, después, se introdujo los dedos en su ano. Jensen abrió la boca en un OH de sorpresa, pero no pudo centrarse en lo que Jared hacía porqué seguidamente éste se le montó a horcajadas y sustituyó sus dedos por el pene de Jensen, despacio, centímetro a centímetro, hasta sentarse sobre sus caderas.  
\- ¡Oh Dios! Hacía tanto tiempo. – suspiró.  
Moviéndose con cuidado, empezó a subir y bajar empujándose con sus poderosos muslos. Jensen permaneció quieto, no sólo por miedo a hacerle daño sino porqué sabía que si se movía aquello acabaría demasiado pronto. Jensen deseaba que durara enternamente.  
Jared comenzó a coger velocidad, empalándose en Jensen con suaves giros de cadera que cada vez eran más bruscos. Gemía, sudaba, se mordía el labio inferior y Jensen no podía dejar de mirarlo. Los pezones erectos desafiando al aire, los músculos de los muslos que se tensaban con el esfuerzo, los abdominales que se contraían cada vez que uno de sus movimientos era especialmente placentero. Su pene sobresalía curvándose hacia su vientre, pero ninguno de los dos lo tocaba. Jensen acariciaba los brazos del chico que ahora había apoyado sobre su pecho.  
\- ¡Qué bueno es esto! – repetía con la voz quebrada por el placer.  
Jensen quería responderle pero permanecía en silencio, sólo gruñía de vez en cuando por las intensas sensaciones.  
Jared echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, sus muslos y caderas moviéndose ahora con rapidez, una de sus manos en su cuello y la otra en dirección a su entrepierna. Sus gemidos cada vez más desesperados. Jensen reaccionó, se incorporó y lo abrazó. El chico no se esperaba el cambio de ritmo y gritó.  
\- ¡Sí, sí, sí!  
Aquella postura hacía que la próstata de Jared fuera estimulada al máximo mientras Jensen metía la mano entre sus vientres para masturbar al chico. No supo cómo ni de dónde salió, pero el bibliotecario se escuchó decir con voz ronca:  
\- Déjame ver cómo te corres. Córrete para mí.  
El chico esbozó una sonrisa, dejó escapar un sonido entre una carcajada y un sollozo, y se corrió en su mano mientras se abrazaba con fuerza a él. La visión de aquel rostro extasiado, el semen caliente derramándose por entre sus dedos, el olor a sudor y a sexo, hicieron que Jensen perdiera el control. Agarró con fuerza las caderas de Jared para mantenerlo dónde estaba y tras unas pocas embestidas, se corrió dentro de él. Su mundo cayendo como una baraja de cartas.  
Permanecieron abrazados en la misma posición varios minutos. Sólo se movieron cuando notaron que sus cuerpos protestaban por la incomodidad. Jensen se quitó el preservativo y lo echó a un cubo que tenía cerca de la cama. Luego se tumbo junto a Jared. Este lo miraba intensamente. Jensen conocía ese tipo de miradas. Eran miradas de “ha sido fantástico pero ahora tengo que marcharme, mañana te llamo.” Por supuesto, nadie llamaba a la mañana siguiente. Eran miradas de “lo siento, Jen, pero he decidido que debo hacer un cambio en mi vida.” El cambio, por supuesto, era romper con él.  
\- Si me rechazas, prometo dejarte en paz y no volver más a la biblioteca.  
La voz de Jared lo sacó de sus pensamientos.  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Te decía que quiero pasar el resto de la noche contigo. Y también el fin de semana. Si me rechazas…  
\- ¡No! – exclamó Jensen – No te rechazo, nunca te rechazaría.  
\- Entonces ¿hecho? – la expresión en la cara de Jared era de pura felicidad, no podía describirse de otra manera.  
\- Hecho. Esta noche, el fin de semana, la semana próxima y la vida entera si hace falta.

 

FIN


End file.
